Question: Simplify the expression. $-6n(-2n-3)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6n}$ $ = ({-6n} \times -2n) + ({-6n} \times -3)$ $ = (12n^{2}) + (18n)$ $ = 12n^{2} + 18n$